Teddy's Excellent Adventure
by ReluctantSidekick
Summary: Six-year-old Teddy Lupin hates how unhappy his uncle Harry is. He decides to fix things. Time Travel to the rescue. HONKS. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune for the idea
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Grimmauld Place - 2004

Teddy Lupin hated when 'Aunt' Ginny was home. He loved Harry. He was, after all, the closest thing Teddy had ever had to a father. Ginny was his wife, and Teddy loathed her. Well, as much as a six-year-old can loathe anyone.

He'd lived here ever since his grandmother had died when he was three. She'd been the last living link he'd had to his mother. He did have one thing, Harry had commissioned a small painting of his mother. It sat on his nightstand. Sometimes she would sing him to sleep. He liked those nights, even if his mother's voice was awful.

 _They are always fighting. I wish he would tell her to go away._ Teddy thought as he heard the muffled shouting coming from above him. Teddy had left the upstairs and had made his way into the entryway of Grimmauld Place trying, in vain, to find some peace from the noise.

"What are you doing out of bed, Mongrel?" Came a curt voice from above him. Teddy looked up and saw that the portrait of Great Aunt Walburga had awoken. He was glad that she had chosen not to shout at him, instead, her words were delivered in a cold near monotone.

"They are fighting and I couldn't sleep." He said softly, "I wish I could find a way to make her leave. Then Uncle Harry would be happy..."

A calculating look came over the face of Walburga at that utterance, "You would, would you? What if I told you of an artifact here in the house that could do just that." She grinned at the eager look on his face, "It's called Macguffin's Needle...you prick your finger on it and it will take you to wherever your little heart desires."

"Where is it?" Teddy asked her, _if it could take me anywhere, I bet it could take me to see my mummy!_ Teddy had little interest in meeting his father. Remus Lupin, as Harry had described him, seemed like a terrible choice for his mother. She needed someone better, _She needs Uncle Harry!_

"Kreacher!" Walburga cried out. Teddy flinched as the wizened old House Elf appeared before him.

"Kreacher is called by the Great Lady Black? Kreacher lives to serve..." Kreacher said bowing low and not looking up at the portrait.

"Kreacher, escort him to my private study. He has my permission to use the Needle." Walburga watched as the little boy was led away. She sneered once they were gone, _The little cur will be unable to control the magic of the Needle, I wonder how much of him will make it to the destination he chooses?_

Teddy watched as Kreacher stood before a blank section of wall. The House Elf snapped his fingers and Teddy saw a door appear before him. "The dead blood traitors spawn is allowed entrance by the Great Lady, it should be grateful to her." Kreacher said under his breath as Teddy stepped into the small room.

 _Wow...Aunt Hermione would go spare looking at all this stuff..._ The room was filled with artifacts. Small orbs that looked like sneakoscopes, a pensieve bowl with a collection of memory vials beside it, and there sitting on the desk was the Needle. At least, he thought it was. It looked like a needle, though it wasn't rounded, instead it looked like one of the muggle pens he'd seen Uncle Harry use. He picked up the Needle and pressed it to his finger. He concentrated on the face of his mother in the portrait and then felt the world spin around him as the point of the Needle broke his skin.

Grimmauld Place – 1995

Nymphadora Tonks hated these meetings. She wanted to be out there doing something to help stop Voldemort. Not sitting here listening to Snape drone on about his meeting with the No-Nose Ponce himself. _Sirius looks just as bored..._ She thought with a little grin. Idly, she wondered where Remus was. She found herself thinking about the werewolf fairly often now. _He's so...broody...like he's never smiled...I bet I could put a smile on his lips..._

That was then heard the crashing from upstairs. Wands drawn, the Order members made their way to the stairway. Tonks was the first one upstairs, Sirius following closely. There was a door she'd never seen, she heard Sirius draw in a breath, "What is it?" She asked him, keeping her wand level on the door.

"That was my mother's private study. No one ever went in there except her. " Sirius said quietly, "If I hadn't seen her funeral, I'd be worried that it was the old bag herself."

The door opened slowly, Tonks peered into the darkness before her, "Who's there?"

Then there was a small, warm body squeezing her tightly, and a cry of "MUMMY!" Tonks looked down to see a child, hugging her and sobbing against her waist. She could feel the warmth of tears soaking into her shirt as she looked at Sirius with questioning eyes.

Sirius shrugged, his eyes told the truth _I have no idea what's going on..._ They said to her. Finally, Tonks disengaged from the child, "So, who are you?" She asked gently, oblivious to the crowd that had filled the hallway behind her.

"My name is Theodore Edward Potter!" The little boy said, sounding the words out carefully, "I am six years old and I live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with my daddy."

"Who's your daddy then? The only Potter I know is way too young to have a kid your age..or any kids." Tonks said, "Also, who's your mother?"

"You're my mummy. Harry Potter is my daddy. You went away when the bad wizard tried to hurt everyone, but Daddy stopped him." Teddy said hugging her again, "You went and got hurt when I was a baby and I never got to see you and now I can hug you..." The words came out as a blur as he buried his head in her shirt and cried again.

Tonks wasn't sure why, but looking down at him she did feel something stirring inside her. Then she noticed that his hair had changed from the messy black to a near perfect copy of her own currently pink hair. _Is he a metamorphmagus like me?_ What if he was telling the truth? This was the magical world and strange things happened on a nearly daily rate. "How did you get here?" She asked him softly, kneeling down and brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Aunt Ginny was yelling at Daddy and it woke me up, so I told your picture that I was going for a walk." He said softly, "Great Aunt Walburga told me to go to her study and stick my finger with Macguffin's Needle. I did and it brought me here."

"The Hel- I mean, what the heck is Macguffin's Needle?" Tonks asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been in that room." The room in question closed itself back off, "Apparently I never will either..."

"I should go see Harry..." Tonks said quietly, "Apparently we had a kid in the future and we probably need to talk about that." _I died. At some point in the near future, I died and Harry raised our son..._ "Hey, Theodore?"

"Teddy, that's what you called me. I'm named after my Grandpa!" Teddy said looking up at his mothers face. He was certain that he could spend the rest of his life looking at her, trying to memorize her features.

"Okay, Teddy...would you like to come with me to see Harry?" She asked him, smiling when she saw the little boy nod furiously. "Alright, hold on tight to me, okay?" They vanished with a crack, arriving in the bushes near Privet Dr.

"I know this place, this is where Uncle Dudley grew up!" Teddy said, his voice carrying in the still night. Tonks shushed him gently, then raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Dudley? You mean Harry is still in contact with the Dursleys?" She asked the little boy.

Teddy nodded, "We see Uncle Dudley once a month and Daddy sends Great Uncle Vernon a letter at Christmas." He took her hand and led her unerringly towards Number four. _Well, he definitely knows where Harry lives..._ Tonks still found this the strangest thing she'd ever experienced, but Teddy's knowledge of Harry made it look more and more like he was telling the truth. _Well, time to see the father of my future child..._

Moody was standing guard. When Tonks drew closer, he came from under the cloak, his wand pointed at them, "Password?" He growled.

"Phoenix feather, Moody. Calm down. I'm just here with what might the weirdest story ever for the boy-who-lived." Tonks said, only to stop when she felt Teddy tugging at her sleeve.

"Daddy hates being called that." He said softly, looking from his mother's face to the grizzled former Auror. He gasped, "You're Mad-Eye Moody! Daddy has told me about you!"

"Who's this?" Moody asked, looking at Teddy.

"Complicated." Tonks had no better answer to give than that.

Teddy did though, "My name is Theodore Edward Potter! This is my mummy, and my daddy is Harry Potter!" Moody looked to Tonks, though his magical eye stayed peeled on Teddy.

"Didn't know you liked them quite that young Lass. He'd had to have been barely ten years old at the time..." Moody growled, then looked to Teddy, "Harry Potter is your father?"

"Yep!" Teddy said proudly, "He's my daddy and I came here so that I could meet my mummy and make sure that Aunt Ginny doesn't use juice to make daddy marry her."

"Wait, 'juice'?" Tonks asked the little boy, "What do you mean by that?"

Teddy frowned, "After you...you went away, daddy was sad for a long time. Then grandma Andi went away and he was even sadder...that was when Aunt Ginny gave him a glass of juice and then they got married." _Wait, I died and then mum died too?_ Tonks thought in horror, _then Ginny Weasley used what sounds a hell of a lot like a love potion on Harry?_ She grew angry then, her hair started to turn bright crimson at the thought of someone using a love potion on the person she had apparently fallen in love with, loved enough to have a baby with.

Moody groaned, "Where did you come from lad?" The former Auror didn't know what to make of anything he'd heard so far. But, he was at heart an Auror, and so he trusted his instincts. Something about this story didn't make sense.

"My birthday is April seventeenth, I was born in 1998," Teddy said, Harry had, after all, made sure that Teddy had some education. Being a metamorphmagus, it was hard for him to attend primary school. Instead, Harry had needed to find a tutor for him. "Aunt Hermione taught me how to count my age. I'm six years old."

 _1998! Do I die in three years?_ Tonks suddenly felt like crying. In three years she would have a relationship, a baby, and then she'd die? "Look, I've got to go inside Moody. I..I need to talk to Harry about all of this."

Moody nodded, "The muggles are sleeping, Harry is up in his room. Put up some silencing charms before you get too deep into explaining things unless you plan on keeping your future boyfriend at your mother's house." He watched as the two made their way into the house. _Just once, I'd like something to go the way we planned it..._

Tonks unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and silently led Teddy up the stairs to Harry's door. She repeated the unlocking charm and slowly opened the door. She found herself looking cross-eyed as Harry's wand was pressed almost to her nose. "It's alright, Harry..my name is Tonks, I'm a friend.."

Harry lowered his wand slightly. Teddy burst into the room and hugged him, "Daddy!" Teddy cried. This was everything the six-year-old had wanted. He had his mother and the man he considered his father together in one room.

"I'll try to explain..." Tonks said, motioning for Harry to sit down on the bed, once she'd gotten Teddy to let go of him. She sat down on the bed beside him, Teddy sitting on her lap beaming, "So, from everything he's told us...this is our son from the future..."

Harry Potter had seen a lot of very odd things since becoming aware of the magical world. Tonks' story about 'their' son coming from the future had taken the top spot from seeing Voldemort peeking out of the back of Quirrell's head as the oddest thing. "So, we're a couple in the future?" He asked finally.

She nodded, "He was born in April, so we must have been dating in '97 at least..." She frowned, "This is weird...at the very least." She looked over at him, "I was just sitting at Gr- at the Headquarters, and then he showed up," She ruffled Teddy's hair gently, "he's like me, he can shift his hair colors and his eyes...but he prefers to look like you," Tonks said, indicating the messy black hair on the child, "he's...us..I guess."

"So where does that leave us now?" He asked quietly, looking down at the little boy who was now sleeping in her lap. Asleep, and still, his hair was plain black and messy like his. Harry couldn't help but smile at him."I mean, he's here now..."

She nodded, "He is. I will take him home with me I guess... will you want to see him?" She couldn't disguise the fear in her voice. She'd only been with Teddy a few hours now, but she could feel the connection between herself and her son. She knew that Harry's refusal would break the little boy's heart.

"I...I mean I kind of have to if I'm his father. It would be pretty rotten of me to ignore the fact that there's a little me running around out there." He looked up to her, "I wonder how it happened...somehow we became a couple..."

She shrugged, "I don't know. You're not exactly my type...nothing against you, of course, it's just I prefer my dates to be able to order whiskey." She looked back down at him, "When he hugged me for the first time, it was like...I don't know how to explain it...but I knew he was mine." She hadn't told him everything of course. He didn't know that she would be dead a short time after Teddy was born if things didn't change. "I want to spend as much time as I can with him."

"I do too..." Harry wasn't a part of the Dursley family, he knew that. He wasn't a part of the Weasley family either, no matter how kind they were to him, he would always be Harry Potter first, not Harry Weasley. This was a chance at an actual family. "I guess we're parents...of a six-year-old that we both just met today..." He chuckled softly.

"Actually, we met him yesterday now...it's after midnight. I've got take him home...and explain to my mother how I've managed to have a kid that was born two years in the future and came back in time." She said preparing to wake up Teddy.

Then she felt Harry's hand on hers, "Tonks wait...something is bugging me. Why'd he come back? Were we not together and he wanted to try and get us to stay together? What was so important, that he had to come back in time?"

She sighed, "I was kind of hoping you didn't pick up on that. I...I died apparently during the final battle with you-know-who...you raised him by yourself. Except for whatever help you got from Ginny Weasley, which considering what he said about her means you probably did all the work yourself."

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked.

Tonks frowned, "He says she used 'juice' to make you love her. That sounds like love potion to me...I'll need to teach you the charm to test your food and drink for potions..." She began to gently shake Teddy awake. The little boy shook his head and held on, not just to her, but to Harry as well. Tonks groaned softly and drew her wand out, casting an enlarging charm on the bed. "Apparently, we can't leave for a while and I have my shift at six. So, sleep with your pants on tonight 'Daddy'. I'll do the same."

It was later after Teddy heard the steady breathing of Harry and Tonks that he allowed a sneaky little grin to come onto his face. _I can't believe it. Mummy and Uncle Harry are in the same bed. If I keep this up, they'll be together and then maybe they can keep the bad wizard from hurting her._


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Privet Drive 1995

Harry Potter, when all was said and done, was a remarkably adaptive teenager. He had a son, a six-year-old with his hair and eyes lay on his bed drooling. He even, according to what he'd learned, had a girlfriend, or possibly wife three years in the future. She was currently standing before him, stretching her back and muttering about the shoddy mattress he had. He considered it a point of pride that he hadn't woke up screaming.

"Lousy cheap Muggle jackas- I mean jerks." Tonks said as she dug her thumbs into her back and groaned with relief as Harry heard several loud pops, "I can't ruddy believe, they think you can sleep on this ruddy mattress."

"I've had worse." Harry said simply, thinking back to the cupboard, "At least here I have a bed and not a mattress on the floor." He could feel the waves of anger coming off of Tonks when he said that, "Probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

"No, I think it's very important information for me. After all, we have a kid together. I need to know how your relatives treated you." Tonks said, "As it stands, they aren't getting close enough to hear his voice when he's yelling at the top of his lungs."

"Will you be alright to work? I hope you're not too sore." Harry said frowning at the mattress. It was a cheap, shoddily built mattress that Vernon Dursley had gotten when a department store had gone out of business for two pounds.

She smirked, "I sent a Patronus to Kingsley, I'm taking the day off for 'family business', specifically the fact that I have a family. I want to take you and Teddy to meet my mother and dad, and then arrange for you to stay somewhere better than here."

She turned and began to gently shake Teddy awake. The little boy murmured something that could have resembled 'five more minutes please' before burying his head deep into the pillow. Tonks smiled softly, "Nope, come on, we need to get you and Ha- and Daddy over to M- to Grandma Andi's."

That got his attention. Teddy hadn't seen his grandmother since she died back in his original timeline. Teddy popped his eyes open and shot out of bed, "Let's go see Grandma Andi!"

Harry looked at the boy and smiled, as his moved to the woman behind his son, he realized she had the same smile on her face. _This is our son..._ He thought, "I'd love to get out of here, but how can I leave?"

"Let's take the Knight Bus, can we take the Knight Bus? Please please please please please?" Teddy shouted. Harry found himself thankful for the silencing charm Tonks had put on the room before she got dressed this morning.

Harry looked at Tonks who shrugged, "It's easier than trying to side-along the both of you." She said with a grin.

Teddy pumped his fist in triumph. "Yes! Knight Bus!" He shouted as he took Harry and Tonks' hands and began to pull them towards the door. When Harry opened the door he found his aunt standing there.

"Why haven't you started breakfas-" Petunia stopped mid-diatribe as she noticed that there were two others in the room, "What is going on in here? Vernon! He's brought more of his kind here!" She shouted to her husband.

Harry sighed, "Don't worry Aunt Petunia, we are leaving."

"Too right, and you won't see him until next summer, C'mon Harry," Tonks flicked her wand and grinned as she saw the color leave Petunia's face. All of Harry's school things flew into his trunk. Petunia shrieked as the trunk then began to shrink down until it was no bigger than a matchbox. Tonks bent to pick it up and handed it to Harry, "Here we are."

Harry pocketed the trunk and then walked to Hedwig's cage. "Could you help her too?" He asked Tonks. The Auror grinned and tapped the lock with her wand opening it. Harry took Hedwig out and walked towards the window, which Tonks then vanished the bars from.

"Number 17, Watchbell Street-" Tonks began but was surprised when Teddy finished it for her.

"Rye, East Sussex!" Teddy said proudly, "That's where Grandma Andi lives!" It was further proof, Tonks thought, that Teddy was, in fact, her son. _Our son._ She thought to look over at Harry with a smile.

The owl flew off and the trio brushed past the insensate gawping of Petunia Dursley and further past Vernon, who seemed to be, if Harry wasn't mistaken, turning a shade somewhere between Eggplant and Nightshade.  
"Ta for now!" Tonks said, throwing a casual wave behind them.

"Bye, Great Uncle Vernon! Bye, Great Aunt Petunia!" Teddy said, which caused Harry to wince. _Three two one and...go_

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT DOES THAT BOY MEAN BY CALLING US HIS 'GREAT AUNT AND UNCLE'?" Vernon shouted as he stormed towards the door, stopping when Tonks turned around wand in hand.

"Careful what you stay Dursley. You insult me, I'll hex you. You insult Harry, and I'll hex you." She said evenly, the tip of her wand glowing, "You insult Teddy, and I'll kill you. I'm an Auror, so all I'd have to say is you tried to attack us."

Harry put a hand on hers, "It's okay, they aren't worth it. Come on, we're leaving."

Teddy was quiet as they stood outside of Number Four, _Uncle Harry was right...They were mean when he was a kid_ He thought. After a moment or two of quiet, Teddy took Harry's hand, "Daddy?" He said gaining Harry's attention, "I love you." Teddy hugged Harry tightly. After a moment, Harry knelt and embraced the little boy.

"I-I love you too Teddy." Harry said softly. He did love the boy. He wasn't sure how he already considered Teddy his, but he did. Maybe it was the allure of having a family, a real one, for the first time in his life. He didn't know and he didn't care.

Tonks blinked back a tear and then held out her wand. In a moment the purple Knight Bus had arrived and one transaction of twenty sickles the trio were on their way to the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"Whee!" Teddy shouted as the Bus bolted forward, "This is my favorite way to visit Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione," he explained, "Daddy takes me this way to see them every weekend!"

"Hear that 'Daddy'?" Tonks teased Harry, "You get this special joy every weekend." She grinned only to blush when the Bus took a sharp turn and she practically fell into Harry's lap. She looked up into his eyes, _I guess a girl could fall for those..they are very pretty green eyes..._

 _She's so beautiful...she really chose me?_ Harry thought as he likewise stared into her brown eyes. Tonks' eyes were a beautiful caramel brown color. He had a distinct feeling that he could look into them forever and never be able to count each little fleck of black and gold among the brown.

"Watchbell Street, Rye!" Came the voice of Stan Shunpike. Harry and Tonks got up and helped Teddy off of the bus. Number 17 looked to Harry the same all of the other little homes along the street.

Teddy raced up to the front door, he wanted to fling the door open and race inside, but he knew he needed to wait for his mother. When Tonks got to the door, she looked down at Teddy, "Alright, let me talk to Mum, and then you and Harry can come in, alright?" Teddy nodded and Tonks took in a calming breath before opening the door.

"GRANDMA ANDI!" Teddy cried, bursting past Tonks and throwing himself into the arms of a very confused Andromeda Tonks.

Tonks groaned and rubbed her temples, "I guess there's no sense in trying to ease into this. Let's all go into the living room and talk..." She said, motioning for Harry to come with her.

A Half Hour or so Later

"So that's it...he showed up in Aunt Walburga's study...said he was our son from the future," Tonks said, looking from her mother to her son who sat between Harry and herself beaming at his grandparents. "He can change like me, but he prefers Harry's hair and eyes..." She said as Teddy proved it by switching to bright green hair then back to the messy black he had come in with.

"But by the time he came back, we were all dead, except for Harry here?" Ted Tonks didn't know what to make of any of this. He thought back to his youth when he'd fallen in love with the most beautiful witch he'd ever seen. The idea that in three years or so he would be taken from her, along with their daughter terrified him.

Tonks nodded, "Mum and Harry take care of him...until she passes..." She really did not like this part of the conversation, "I don't want to die, I don't want you to die, so I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can figure out something."

Andromeda was curious about how her daughter could end up with a partner so much younger than herself. She'd been head over heels in love with Ted during their time at Hogwarts, but she'd also been three months older than him.

Her daughter was six years older than Harry Potter.

Andromeda looked at Harry then, "So, Harry, please tell us what you think about all of this..." She was very interested in the views of the young man who had apparently won her daughter's heart. The fact that he won her heart in the near future was still something she had to get used to.

"He's our son. That's really all that matters." Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair fondly, "Tonks and I can figure out what we are to each other later. For now, we are just...friends who have a baby together." He could handle that.

Teddy, however, wanted more from his newly regained family, "Daddy, I remember how you were before Aunt Ginny gave you the juice that made you marry her," he said looking from Harry to Tonks, "You told Grandma Andi that you missed Mummy every day..." That was true. Harry had missed Tonks, they had been very good friends in the years leading up to the final battle.

Tonks frowned at the second mention of 'juice'. "Teddy, will you please tell me more about the 'juice' Aunt Ginny used on Harry?" The Auror in her wanted to get to the bottom of this. _There's no way I'm going to let some love potion using hussy around the father of my son._ She thought, grinding her teeth quietly at the thought of Harry losing his free will in addition to losing her.

"Aunt Ginny used juice to make Daddy marry her. She also used juice to make Daddy sleepy when she wanted her nighttime friend to come to visit." Teddy said to Tonks. "I didn't like her nighttime friend. He said I was a 'stupid kid'."

Harry saw Tonks' hair turn deep crimson, a crimson which matched her eyes. He placed a hand over hers to try and calm her. The fact that it did make her hair slowly turn back to its previous pink hue was not lost on Andromeda. "She hasn't done it yet Tonks," Harry said quietly, "We can't blame her for something she does in the future."

"Maybe we can't," Tonks allowed, "But she's not getting near either of you. Especially not until I've taught you the charm to test for potions in your food and drink." She then looked down at her son and put her arm around him, squeezing him with a one-armed hug, "As for you Mr. Theodore Edward Potter, you were smart enough that you managed to get a magical artifact to bring you here to us, so I'd say that her 'nighttime friend' is the stupid one."

"That's right." Harry said, "You're very smart, and you're also very observant. I want to be an Auror like your mother, and I think you would also be a great Auror some day." He smiled to the boy. Teddy hugged Harry and Tonks, his hair flashing from black to pink and back again.

Ted held a small grin as he looked at his wife and then over to his daughter and her new family, "Well, what is on the agenda for the day?" He asked Tonks, "Do you have anything special planned?"

Tonks thought for a moment and then looked at Teddy, "Hey, did anyone ever take you to the Castle?" She grinned as Teddy shook his head, "Well, Rye Castle isn't just a pile of stones with a gift shop, if you are a witch or wizards like me and your dad, you can get into the special part just for us. Do you want to go see the Castle?"

Teddy nodded furiously and Tonks laughed. Harry laughed as well and for a moment their eyes met. _Yeah,_ Tonks thought, _I can see how me in the future could have ended up falling for him..._

Rye Castle

Tonks led Harry and Teddy past what appeared to be a broken turnstile into the Castle proper. Checking that there were no Muggles nearby, she tapped the brickwork beside a painting of Henry III with her wand and stood back. Like with Diagon Alley, Harry watched as the bricks began to vanish, revealing a small doorway.

"Welcome to the magical side of Rye Castle." She said taking Teddy and Harry's hands and leading them inside. Harry found that he really liked the feel of her hand in his. Tonks' hand was, if he was being honest, dainty compared to his own. Her skin was much softer due to the work the Dursleys had him perform during the summer. The part he found liked the best was the way she squeezed his hand very softly just before letting go again.

The magical side of the Castle was full of shops, "This is where the magical families who live in Sussex, Hampshire, Kent, and Surrey do a lot of their shopping when they don't want to go to Diagon Alley." Tonks explained, "When I was your age, my dad would bring me here every weekend to buy the things that Mum would confiscate if she found them. Namely-"

"Sugar Quills!" Teddy shouted, "Grandma Andi told me about when you rotted your teeth with too many Sugar Quills!" He then giggled at the look on his mothers face. Harry started to laugh but stopped when he saw Tonks turn to face him.

"Careful 'Daddy'," She said, the low tone mitigated by the twinkle in her eye, "I can use magic and you can't...I don't think you'd like your nose showed up beside your nethers.." She winked at him and made her own nose vanish, showing him what it would look like.

Harry grinned and stepped in, "Alright 'Mummy', what do I get if I'm good?" Harry wasn't sure where the slight huskiness of his voice came from. Maybe it was the knowledge that he had proof standing beside him that he'd gotten her to like him before, maybe it the fact that Tonks was already kissing him and _wait a second..._

Tonks, Harry was learning, tasted like bubblegum. He liked bubblegum, or maybe it was just that he liked kissing Tonks.

When the kiss broke she looked into his eyes, "Something like that. Normally I'd wait a few dates in, but I think given the circumstances that we can skip ahead to this stage." She said softly. She wasn't quite sure why she kissed him. She'd told him the night before that she liked her boyfriends to be older, not six years younger than her. But she had kissed him, and she had enjoyed it. _Maybe this was the moment we decided to be together the first time..._ She thought as she stepped back and took their hands again.

Teddy mentally pumped his fist in celebration. _Mummy and Uncle Harry kissed! All I have to do is keep them happy like this and they'll be together and then I'll have my family!_ He allowed his mother to lead him and Harry through the shops. This day was already better than he could have dreamed of.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Tonks House 1995

Tonks never thought she'd find herself drawing a wand on Albus Dumbledore, but that's where she found herself. It had started when her little family had arrived back at her mothers house and found the Headmaster waiting for them. "Nymphadora," He began, "I have been researching the artifact your son claimed brought him here...what I have found is troubling. Macguffin's Needle was believed lost over two centuries ago. It is an incredibly powerful, dark artifact. I would like to perform a diagnostic charm to make sure that he is whom he claims to be."

Teddy's eyes bulged in horror, _if Professor Dumbledore casts that spell, Mummy and Uncle Harry will know that I'm not their son. That I'm a Lupin, not a Potter.._ Tonks turned to look at her son. Seeing the terror in her eyes she knew her choice.

Tonks shook her head, "Teddy is our son. He's a metamorphmagus like me, he knew who the Dursleys were, he got over the ward barrier without any problems. He doesn't need anything done to prove to Harry and I that he's ours." Harry nodded and moved so that he and Tonks were standing between Teddy and the older wizard.

"It won't take a moment. It is merely a charm that will show the link between Theodore and the two of you." Dumbledore raised his wand, to find Tonks and Harry stood closer together, blocking Teddy from view. "It won't hurt the boy, I promise you."

"Sir," Tonks said, "I already know in my heart that he's ours." She looked at Harry who nodded. Emboldened she continued, "He's our son, and we love him."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, taking Tonks' hand in his own, "I can't look at him and not see his mothers bravery and my...well I guess my eyes."

"And your hair, he prefers messy black hair to anything else." Tonks added.

Harry smirked, "Yes, that." Then he grew serious, "I'm sorry sir, but he doesn't want a spell cast on him, and we won't let anyone cast it."

Tonks lifted her wand, "I really don't want to set your beard on fire Professor, but if you don't lower your wand and stop scaring our son, I will."

Albus Dumbledore had not reached his advanced age by being an idiot. He knew that at this moment, with emotions running higher than he would have preferred, nothing good would come of trying further. He put his wand away and sighed, "Very well then, we will discuss the matter later if that's alright. In the meantime, please bring Harry back to the Headquarters at-"

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Teddy finished. That shocked Dumbledore, _No one should be able to say where the Headquarters are without being told by me._

"How do you know this?" He asked Teddy after a moment, "That location is under a Fidelius Charm."

Teddy looked at Harry and then at Tonks, "It's my house. My bedroom used to be Cousin Sirius'." That caused an eyebrow to raise on the Headmaster.

Tonks clucked her tongue, "Harry? Really? I hope you've taken down all of his posters by then." Knowing Harry though, Tonks was sure that he had. Teddy giggled, causing Tonks to look at her son, "He did take them all down right?"

Teddy nodded, "Yes Mummy, he and Uncle Ron did. Uncle Ron said he put them somewhere safe." That even drew a small grin from the Headmaster. Tonks and Harry on the other hand laughed out loud.

"I'll bet he put them somewhere safe..." Harry began, only to get nudged in the side by Tonks.

Tonks smirked, "Careful now Daddy...no corrupting our son before dinner." Tonks teased him, before leaning in and kissing his cheek, "After dinner is your time for corrupting Mummy.." She whispered into his ear.

Grimmauld Place

Teddy felt more at home now that he was at Grimmauld Place with Harry. After all, this was where he had been raised since he was three years old. He watched as Tonks stood before the dinner table with Harry at her side. "This is the charm we Aurors use when we think someone has tampered with the food and drink of someone else. Basically, imagine that someone was dumb enough to try and slip you a love potion."

Here, she looked at the assembled Order members, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley children. She smiled, hoping that it looked as if she was amused, rather than looking forward to ruining someones day.

"You hold your wand like this, and then bring it down sharply, twisting it to the left." Tonks demonstrated. Sure enough one of the glasses of pumpkin juice glowed softly. But it was not the glass poured by Ginny for Harry.

It was the glass in front of Fleur Delacour.

Fleur looked at the glowing juice and then to her boyfriend, "Bill, what is this?" She asked in a measured tone. The question seemed perfectly mundane, but the slow spreading of ivory feathers along her arm told the true story. Bill Weasley had approximately seven seconds to tell her a very good story or he would be left singed bald, at the very least.

"Well...I...that is..." Bill floundered helplessly. He looked at the faces of his friends and family. They were all looking some level of shocked or furious. Molly Weasley, for example, looked as if she was ready to take his head off, "It's not what you think...it's not a love potion or anything.."

"No," Tonks said performing a different scan, "It's a lust potion. You were planning on making today a 'special' day?" She said looking from Bill to Fleur. When the Veela shook her head, Tonks looked back at Bill, her hair turning dark and curly. Suddenly, the happy-go-lucky Auror everyone knew and loved was gone and a near perfect copy of her aunt Bellatrix stood there. "Bill, I like you, you've always been a good friend...so I'm going to let you explain yourself. Get started." She said, holding her wand on the redheaded man.

"I just..we've been dating a few months and...I don't know...I thought it would be fun if she was the one who got all crazy over me instead of me drooling and making an ar- I mean a fool, sorry uh Teddy.." Bill said, turning more and more red as he went on.

Fleur let the feathers drop from her arms as she slapped Bill against the back of the head, "Bill. I am a Veela. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for a Veela to lose control? I could have changed while we were...I could have set you on fire!" She drew her wand and flicked it at the glass, vanishing the juice, "I think I'll spend the night here and you can go home and think about how stupid your idea was." She finished before moving from the table.

Teddy stifled a giggle, Aunt Fleur had always been one of his favorite relatives. Uncle Bill had always tried to act like he ruled the house, but Teddy knew better. _This is as funny as the time Uncle Bill got his hair scorched for forgetting Aunt Fleur's birthday..._

Harry was surprised, to say the least. _Bill was going to use a lust potion on Fleur?_ It didn't make sense. Harry had thought Fleur was one of the most beautiful witches he'd ever met from the day he laid eyes on her in his fourth year. Watching Mrs. Weasley tear strips into her son was pretty funny however, he noted with a grin.

"William Arthur Weasley! I cannot believe you would do something like that to Fleur! Attempting to make her lose control over herself! You're lucky she doesn't hex you into the middle of next week!" Molly shouted at her eldest son. Bill was doing his best to sink into the floor and live under the floorboards of Grimmauld Place with the doxies when Ginny smacked him.

"Bill, Fleur is your girlfriend!" She said, forgoing her usual teasing and calling Fleur by her name rather than 'Phlegm', "How would you feel if Harry gave me a potion?" Ginny normally adored her brother. Right now, she was doing a passable impression of her mother.

Harry looked over at Tonks in that moment, an unspoken _should we tell them?_ passed between the two and with a nod, Tonks cleared her throat, "While I find the verbal neutering hilarious and well deserved, seriously Bill, those kind of potions are to be used at home and with both parties knowledge, Harry and I have decided that since Teddy is our son, we owe it to him, and to ourselves to try being a couple." Suddenly, all the conversation halted. All eyes were on them.

Sirius broke the silence with a chuckle and a nudge to Kingsley, "I called it. Son from the future bringing Mommy and Daddy together, pay the man!" Kingsley grinned and reached into his pocket, producing a galleon and handing it over. "Thank you, always glad to take your money!" Sirius said as he pocketed the coin.

"Did anyone else make a bet regarding any aspects of our lives?" Tonks asked the assembled group. When the twins raised their hands, she put her own on her hips. "Alright," Tonks said, "What was the bet? If it's a good one, we want fifty fifty."

"We had ten riding on Teddy turning out to be a very small Death Eater." Fred explained, "Dung swears he remembers hearing about 'Shorty' Canderwalt." Of all the people that could have made a snort of derision, it was Snape.

"Please, Canderwalt was four foot nine. The boy is barely four foot." The greasy haired potions master said rolling his eyes, "I was there when Mulciber hexed him during a training session."

Kreacher stood at the corner of the room muttering darkly. Teddy noticed this and made his way over to the House Elf, "Hi Kreacher!" Teddy said. Kreacher looked at Teddy appraising him for a moment.

"Kreacher knows the Great House of Black. You are the spawn of the blood traitor's spawn and the mongrel." The House Elf said, "What a shame upon the Great House of Black..."

 _Uh oh...better think fast..._ Teddy had not thought about the possibility of Kreacher being able to tell who he was in relation to the Black family. "Why would you call Daddy a mongrel?" Teddy said quickly, "He was the one who broke the bad locket for you."

That caused the House Elf to lose his sneer. Kreacher practically hurled himself at Harry. He knew that, regardless of the actual father, Harry was the one Teddy referred to as his 'Daddy'. "What did the young half-blood do to destroy Great Master Regulus' locket?" He demanded, grabbing Harry by the collar and shaking him.

"Hey! I haven't do it yet! I have no idea what you're talking about. What locket and who's Regulus?" Harry asked Kreacher and then turned to the others, "Little help here?"

Sirius looked at the Elf, "Regulus is...was my brother. He started out as a Death Eater, but according to what I heard from Bella in Azkaban he was killed by Voldemort." Sirius scratched his head in thought, "I don't know anything about a locket..."

"Kreacher, will you show us the locket?" Harry asked, then Harry looked at Teddy, "How did I destroy it?" The Elf released Harry's collar before vanishing and reappearing with a small locket in his hand.

Teddy thought back, trying to remember what Harry had told him, "You opened it by hissing and stabbed it with...with the Sword of Gryffindor!" He said smiling as he recalled the story.

"Hissing? You mean Parseltongue?" Harry asked Teddy, who nodded, "Professor?" Harry said to Dumbledore, "Could you bring us the Sword?" Dumbledore nodded his assent and vanished silently.

Kreacher set the locket down, looking reverently at Harry. Harry approached the locket, looking at it. He could practically feel dark magic coming off of it in waves. He also thought he felt a tickle in his brain, as if something was whispering to him. He shuddered and stepped back. When Dumbledore returned with the Sword, Harry took it. "Alright, everyone stand back. I don't know what's going to happen and I'd prefer it if the only person within cursing range is the one holding the Sword."

" _Open!_ " Harry said in Parseltongue, watching as the locket clicked open and a gray cloud began to pour out. The cloud _felt_ wrong even though Harry wasn't touching it. The cloud seemed to solidify somewhat into the faces of Harry and Tonks. The faces looked contemptuously at Teddy before speaking in an odd double voice.

" _Lying spawn of a coward and a traitor! We see your heart Theodore-"_

That was as far as it got before Harry brought the Sword down onto the locket. The blade touched the inside of the locket and suddenly the cloud began to scream. A great black ooze poured from the locket and then it was over. Kreacher picked up the broken locket and looked at it in fascination. "The Great Half-Blood Master has fulfilled Great Master Regulus' final command to loyal Kreacher!" The wizened House Elf did a fair impression of Dobby as he hugged Harry's leg.

"Tell me, Teddy...what other objects do you recall Harry telling you about?" Dumbledore asked as Harry continued to be forcefully hugged by Kreacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Grimmauld Place- 1995

Teddy closed the door to the Tapestry Room behind him. There it was, the one thing that could ruin his plan. _Theodore Edward Lupin, son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin._ Teddy looked at the offending information and then tried to figure out something he could use to remove it. "Kreacher?" Teddy called out.

There was a soft pop and the House Elf appeared before him, "What is the false son of The Great Half-Blood Master doing in this room? Kreacher was told by the Bad Master to keep everyone out of this room." The House Elf spat at Teddy, eyes narrowing.

"I was just looking..." Teddy said quickly, "I...it's wrong...my daddy is Harry Potter, not Remus Lupin...I want to fix it, what can I use?" He didn't care about blood relations, Harry was his father. He was the one who raised him. He was the one who didn't run away.

"It's on the Tapestry, then it is correct..." Came a voice from the doorway, Teddy turned to see Sirius standing leaning against the doorway, "It might not be right, but it is correct.." He held up his hands when Teddy glared, "Peace little cousin, I'm on your side...I love Remus like a brother, but I doubt he'd make a good father now...or in three more years..."

"He didn't. He ran away when I was still in Mummy, and then when I was little he ran away to Hogwarts and Mummy went after him and then she got hurt bad and didn't come home. It's his fault that my Mummy died." Teddy said, his eyes brightening with tears, "But now I can fix it, I can have my real Daddy with Mummy."

Sirius thought for a moment and drew his wand, he flicked it at the tapestry and a small white spot appeared in front of the names of Teddy, Tonks, and Remus. Sirius flicked his wand again and the names began to change, "There we are; Theodore Edward Potter, son of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter..." He smiled to the little boy, "I switched that section with the underside of the Tapestry and then put the 'correct' information onto it." Teddy threw himself at Sirius and hugged him tightly.

"You know, there's no way Remus won't show up at some point.." Sirius said as he hugged the little boy, "When he does, just remember; he hasn't abandoned you yet. Don't hate him for what he won't do." He said softly, "You are Harry's son, no matter what blood says, I can see that."

"He's my best friend. I just want him to be happy and he wasn't happy with Aunt Ginny...they yelled at each other every night when they thought I was asleep.." Teddy said quietly, "I never figured out what they were yelling about, but she yelled at him a lot."

Sirius quirked a brow at that but said nothing. The two disengaged from their hug, "Come on Little Marauder, your mother is downstairs and I'd bet you'd have more fun with her than up here in the smelliest room besides Buckbeak's." He said as he led Teddy back out of the Tapestry Room and back down towards the Library, where Tonks and Harry were sitting.

Harry and Tonks had been looking at a book discussing Horcruxes. A book they quickly shut when Teddy came into the room with Sirius, "Found the little so-and-so up by Buckbeak's room. I figured he was a little bony to make a good Hippogriff snack.." Sirius said with a grin, "You two must have something better you could be doing."

Tonks smirked, "We debated snogging, but we're still more comfortable with that when we are actually alone, not just in a room by ourselves." She teased her older cousin, then she looked at Teddy, "Don't bother Buckbeak, he's a little finicky about new people."

"Uncle Hagrid says you have to bow." Teddy said to his mother as he sat down beside her, "If they don't bow back, then you leave like your bottoms on fire," Teddy grinned conspiratorially to Tonks and Harry, "When Daddy isn't looking he'll whisper 'butt' instead." That earned a laugh from the both of them.

He noticed the book and then looked to Harry, "What were you reading Daddy?" He asked. A look went between Tonks and Harry, _Should we ask him if he remembers anything else?_ A very hesitant nod from Tonks followed and Harry turned to fully face Teddy.

"Looking for more things like that locket...do you remember any other stories I might have told you?" Harry asked, "If you can't remember its alright, you've already helped us so much..." Tonks put her hand on top of Harry's and Teddy was very pleased to see her squeeze the back of his hand with the palm of hers.

"You stole one from the Goblins!" Teddy said remembering a bedtime story Harry used to tell him, "You sneaked into the bank and rode a dragon back out!" Teddy grinned, "It was my favorite story because you stole it from the witch who hurt Mummy."

"Teddy, who hurt me?" Tonks asked, she knew that she didn't really want to know about dying, but this was a chance to change that. Harry turned his hand so that his palm was touching hers, he interlaced their fingers. _Figures he'd want to try and comfort me when we find out who killed me...he's almost died every year so far so he's practically got 'Frequent Die-er Miles'..._ A tiny grin touched her lips at that thought. She knew enough of the Muggle world from her dad that she would occasionally make jokes like that, to herself usually, as most of the people she was around wouldn't get it.

"Bell-a-trix." He sounded out the name. He hated trying to remember that side of his families names. _At least Grandma Andi let me say that instead of An-dro-me-da..._ He was glad that he had a chance to see his grandparents. He'd lost his grandmother when he was barely old enough to remember her, and he'd never gotten the chance to meet his grandfather. Now he'd met them both and his mother too.

"So, there's something in the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts." Tonks said to Harry, before kissing Teddy's forehead, "Good job remembering, you will make a great Auror one day..." She rose, "I'm going to have to teach you how to send a messenger Patronus..." She sent out the charm but was stunned.

A doe. Her Patronus had always been a rabbit before...

"Harry, what's your Patronus again?" She asked him.

Harry looked at her, "A Stag, it's my dad's Animagus form." He rose and cast the charm, but where his stag normally stood was a rabbit. "This isn't my usual one."

Tonks rubbed her temple, "Let's just assume it's something stupidly romantic that will make us both say it's a sign from the heavens themselves and move on." She recast the charm and gave the message, "Albus, its Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange has a Horcrux in her vault at Gringotts." The doe raced off for Hogwarts and she turned back to Harry and Teddy, "Come on you Teddy, we're going back to Mum and Dad's." She went over to Harry and kissed him lightly, "I'll see you in the morning...it sounds like we'll be heading to the bank." She walked out with Teddy, leaving Harry and Sirius standing in the Library.

"She took finding out that one of my cousins killed her better than I would." Sirius said conversationally, "Especially Bella..."

"Why? Were you two friends?" Harry asked, causing his Godfather to laugh derisively.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Not on your Nelly, but I was the better duelist. I'd be embarrassed if Butterfingers Bellatrix got me in a one-on-one."

Tonks House

Tonks settled Teddy into sleep before she went downstairs. It still didn't feel quite real. She had a son. She had been dating Harry Potter. She died at the hands of her aunt. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen table. It wasn't terribly late, only ten-thirty, but she knew that her mother always made her go to bed before ten as a little girl. _Might as well follow in her footsteps..._ She thought as she entered the kitchen.

There at the table sat Ted Tonks, with his usual late night snack of cereal. "So, how's my grandson?" Ted asked as he watched his daughter pour her own bowl of Ted's coveted chocolate cereal.

"He told us how Wanker-mort was keeping himself immortal and then my future husband stabbed a locket with a chunk of Dark Lord soul in it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Then, he told me that it was Auntie Bella that killed me and that she has another object in her vault." She said as she pulled out the milk bottle from the refrigerator and poured some into her bowl.

She sat down across from her father, "Not gonna comment on anything? Not who killed me, not the fact that we're dealing with a bastard crazy enough to split his soul, not even that I referred to Harry Potter as my future husband?" She asked him, drawing a smile from the wizard.

"In this order: I wouldn't be surprised if she killed me too, considering how much she hated me for taking her best friend from her. Soul-splitting is deeply troubling, but if you've already found some, you can deal with the rest as time goes by. Final thought; you could do a lot worse than a young man who finds out he has a baby from the future and didn't immediately run off screaming." Ted said as he began to spoon his cereal mouthwards.

"I kind of had the same thought regarding Harry. It's just weird, that's all. Apparently, the me of two years from now was in love with him enough to have a baby. I'll admit, he's a good snogger once he gets warmed up, but there's got to be more to it. Right now I'm just going off the fact that I know he loved me enough that Teddy says he missed me every day. That's big, but how did it happen? I kissed him the first time at Rye Castle, but surely we wouldn't have been there without Teddy..." She dug her spoon into the cereal a bit rougher than intended causing brown tinged milk to spill from the bowl. "I just wish I had the vaguest idea what we were supposed to do in this situation." She took a bite, "My Patronus changed to a doe...his changed to a rabbit.." She said through the half-chewed cereal.

Ted nodded, before tipping his bowl and drinking the last bit of milk from it, "Sounds like your hearts already know more than your heads then. Your mothers Patronus was a raven when she first learned the spell, d'you know what it is now?" He paused and then finished, "an owl, like mine..."

"I didn't even know you two could cast the charm..." Tonks said after a moment of thought.

Ted grinned and rose, taking his bowl to the sink and casting a cleaning charm with his wand, "We didn't leave Hogwarts because it was too tough Dora. Even if we had, we've both finished our correspondence classes...your mother and I are both qualified for our jobs you know.." He teased his daughter, "But in regards to serious advice of a fatherly nature...just be open to what happens, don't try to fight it or to force it." He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "Goodnight Dora..."

"Night Dad, I love you.." She said, looking at the man who, if things didn't change, would be dead in a few years. She didn't like that idea at all. Ted Tonks was a good man, one who fell in love with Andromeda Black and, even knowing that her family would happily kill him, stuck with her.

He smiled and hugged her, "I love you too..."

It was later, Ted had long left the kitchen and Tonks was alone with her thoughts. Harry kept playing a starring role in them. _It's not that bad I guess. I mean he's only six years younger than me...Remus was twelve years older and no one batted an eye...hell even when they found out that we were going to try being a couple it was more shock than disapproval.._

She smiled softly, thinking about Harry, about how happy Teddy was when they were all together.

 _Yeah...I think we can make this work..._


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Tonks House- 1995

Teddy sat playing with his newest toy. His grandparents had bought him a stuffed dragon, a replacement for his old stuffed hippogriff. The stuffed dragon flapped its wings and snapped its soft jaws at Teddy who brandished a toy wand. "I'll get you Horntail!" Teddy cried, his hair black and messy, his eyes green. He was playing on of his favorite games, 'Harry and the Horntail', based on his godfather's retelling of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The past few months had been, to put it simply, amazing for the six-year-old. He lived with his mother and grandparents, on the Hogsmeade weekends, she took him to see Harry. Tonks was busy with her job as an Auror, so during the day, Teddy stayed with Andromeda and Ted.

It was nearly Christmas. Harry had promised to come to see him during the holiday. Teddy couldn't wait to have the entire break with his family complete again.

Downstairs Andromeda and Tonks were talking. Her daughter had just come in from her shift at the Ministry. Andromeda knew her daughter's moods by now. The bright crimson hair told her enough that she didn't speak until she handed her daughter a bar of her muggle dark chocolate. "Thanks, Mum," Tonks mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, "Sh- I mean cruddy day at work today."

Andromeda nodded, "I see that Teddy has been a good influence. Your mouth would put my sister Bellatrix to shame." She smiled at the thought and then released it as she remembered that Bellatrix had killed her daughter in that future, "What made today so intolerable?"

Tonks took a large bit of the chocolate bar, "First we short-staffed, then Harry sends me an owl about that toad Umbridge using a Blood Quill on him. I go to Madam Bones with the letter, and you know what happens? Scrimgeour chews me out for going over his and Robard's head! Madam Bones was right cross about the Quill, but Fudge refuses to authorize us to remove that pink nightmare." Tonks' hair turned black and curly, growing down past her shoulders as she fumed, "Scrimgeour came back to rant some more, wants me on desk duty for the next week for 'insubordination', filthy piker!"

"You aren't doing a good job of proving him wrong by calling him that dear," Andromeda said to her daughter, "So why did you go to the Director instead of to your direct superiors?" Andromeda knew the answer _Because they don't listen to a half-blood, a muggleborn's daughter or a witch in general unless its Amelia Bones..._ Tonks' face, glaring down at the half-finished bar of chocolate told the story.

"I go to Bones because I can't trust them. Mum, do you think I'm cut out to be an Auror?" This was a shock, normally her daughter was practically an honorary Gryffindor when it came to stubbornness. The hesitant tone in Tonks' voice was an unwelcome change, to say the least.

Andromeda placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You've wanted to be an Auror since you were a first-year student. If Alastor Moody thinks you were good enough to be his final trainee, then who cares what they think." She looked quizzically at her daughter, "What brought this up?"

Tonks sighed and shoved the rest of the bar into her mouth. She chewed glumly for a moment and then swallowed, "I have a six-year-old, and I know that unless things change, I die in a few years leaving Harry to raise him. Maybe... maybe I wasn't good enough...maybe I wasn't quick enough. Maybe I was too clumsy.." She looked at her mother, her hair retreating back to its previous shoulder length and mousy brown status that told Andromeda her daughter was distraught, "Am I lying to myself when I say I can do this? I mean, I know 'fake it until you make it' can get you pretty far in life, but this isn't my summer job at Zonko's. I could pretend I knew every prank we sold, but this is...this is life or death."

Andromeda drew her daughter into an embrace, "You have always given everything to this job. You know I hate you being an Auror, but not because I don't think you should be one. I hate you being an Auror because of how they treat you. If you don't think it's worth it anymore, then stop. Take some time to be a mother, and then find something better fitting once you're ready."

Tonks smiled softly, her hair gaining a slight purplish hue, "Teddy will love this. My bank account at Gringotts won't though." She'd been saving for a place of her own. Now, with Teddy, that plan had to be amended to a two bedroom home. _If I can convince Dumbledore that Teddy is close enough to put up new blood wards, then Harry could stay with us too..._

Dumbledore was still giving them grief about Teddy so she doubted it. He still wanted that damned paternity charm cast. Sirius had all but dragged him upstairs to the Tapestry and showed it to the Headmaster. _Theodore Edward Potter, son of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter._

 _I wonder why we didn't get married...if we had a child together, surely I didn't think he was too young to marry...did I?_ Tonks didn't think so, but she also didn't know the mindset of Nymphadora from the future.

She thought back to the last 'date' she and Harry had shared. A dinner at the 'Three Broomsticks' wasn't the height of romance, but it had been the best they could do at the moment. _Hard to do anything too romantic when you can't leave a tiny village in Scotland._ But they had managed a kiss or two that gave Tonks some hope for their future. _He does taste nice when he's got that hint of butterbeer on his tongue..._ She thought with a little grin.

Hogwarts

Harry looked up from his Potions textbook. He missed Teddy. Tonks too, if he was honest with himself. He drew out a blank piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

 _Dear Teddy,_

 _I hope you're being good for your mother and grandparents. I can't wait to see you and Tonks. When you're done reading this, will you please give it to your mother. I want her to read something and I'm going to use a charm so that only she can read it. Tell her to tap her wand to see her part of the letter._

 _Love, Dad_

 _Tonks,_

 _I miss you. Like, more than I thought I would considering I saw the two of you a few weeks ago. This Christmas break, let's go somewhere. We'll let Teddy stay with your parents and you and I will go somewhere, maybe into Muggle London? On a more irritating but worrying note, Professor Dumbledore is concerned that my link with Voldemort might let him see Teddy in my memories. He wants me to study occlumency, but he wants me to do that with Snape. What do you think? It could be worse, he said Moody wanted to obliviate me so I didn't know I had a son until after this is over. But I don't know if I could take that, not now that I know him, or you._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what was up._

 _I just realized that we haven't said 'I love you' yet. But all the usual ending phrases sound wrong._

 _I'll stop writing now, Harry_

He rolled up the parchment and rose from his seat, "I need to take this to the owlery." He said to Hermione and Ron. Hermione rose, a sharp glance at Ron caused him to do the same.

"Harry," Hermione began as they made their way towards the owlery, "What are you going to do about Teddy's Christmas gifts? Have you sent out any order forms? I just think that you sho-" She stopped when Harry gave her a somewhat indulgent grin and held his hand up.

"Yes Hermione, Tonks has my vault key, so she's going to do the shopping for me. I told her to also get something for her parents, and for herself." Harry said, before dodging his female best friends hand as she went to cuff him against the side of the head.

"Harry," Hermione said, "You can't give her the vault key and tell her to buy something that-"

"Actually, that's a pretty common thing if you're serious about someone," Ron interrupted her, "It's him basically telling her that she's worth all the money in the vault." He looked over at Harry, "You like her that much?"

"She's the mother of my child." Harry said, "Besides, apparently I loved her enough that we had a baby. So, I guess the only thing to do is see if lightning strikes twice. Besides, we've had a lot of fun during our, I guess they're dates on Hogsmeade weekends." Harry grinned then, thinking about the kisses he and Tonks had shared during the afternoons they'd spent wandering the village. Teddy had insisted that they hold hands while he ran ahead of them. Tonks had complied _for the cold, don't get any ideas, Potter,_ She'd told him, though the sparkle in her eyes told him that it was more than just the chill that caused her to squeeze his fingers gently.

Kings Cross Station- Christmas Break

"DADDY!" Teddy cried, hurling himself into Harry's arms when he disembarked from the train. Harry grinned and hugged the child, enduring the many questions the six-year-old had for his father figure. "Is the train faster than the Knight Bus? Did you see Uncle Hagrid? He promised me a flesh-eating slug for my Christmas gift before I came here, can you tell Hedwig to get it for me? Please? I'll take care of it and name it and feed it and-"

"Teddy, you were promised a flesh-eating slug nine years in the future. Hagrid hasn't made that promise yet and even if he had, Grandma Andi wouldn't let you have it at her house." Harry said ruffling his hair, "However, he did give me something for you." Harry reached into his pocket with a free hand and drew out a wrapped parcel, "His very own special recipe for rock cakes."

Teddy's eyes widened and he took the package, "Uncle Hagrid said I was the only one besides him who liked these," He said smiling, "I let mine soak in milk." He said as Harry let him down.

Harry and Tonks embraced, Tonks pressing a kiss to his lips. "So, you missed me?" She said teasingly, "I suppose I missed you too..." She grinned and kissed him again, "I loved your suggestion. Mum has already said she'd watch him tonight. You and I are going into Muggle London to do some proper Christmas shopping..."

And so they did. Dropping Teddy back off with Andromeda and Ted, they made it into Muggle London via side-along apparation. Hitting a number of shops, Tonks pulled Harry hither and yon until eventually stopping them at a small cafe off the main street they'd been shopping on.

The cafe was a small place, tables jammed where they would fit. The music blaring inside was, from what Harry could tell, a mixture of carols and the loudest heavy metal he'd ever heard. Tonks grinned as she half-dragged him into a seat, near a Christmas tree decorated with black and orange lights.

"Interesting place..." Harry said, garnering a grin from his companion.

Tonks laughed, her hair very subtly changing hues before going back to its deep purple, "I know, great, isn't it? Hestia and I used to sneak in here whenever we could get time off at the academy. The owner's brother went to school a few years before us, he and his wife were in my year...it's mixed, Muggle and Magical. The Muggles just think we're into punk rock. They take galleons and pounds, so they get twice the payday." She motioned where a man with glasses and sandy hair stood beside a short dark-haired witch, part of her hair over one eye, "Mike and Ismelda bought this place just after graduation like literally the day they got back off the train."

The man, Mike, walked over and gave Tonks a one-armed hug, "Well if it isn't my favorite Auror, you wouldn't be here to help settle our year's accounts and pay your tab are you?" He asked her with a friendly smile.

"Go ahead and tell your worse half that she's still going to hate me." Tonks said, turning and calling out, "Sorry Murkie, another year where you're not getting those three galleons for the drinks Mikey let you charge me for!"

The dark-haired woman muttered something and tossed a dirty gray dishrag at Tonks. Mike looked at the table, "So, judging by the unfortunate decoration on his head, I know this is Harry Potter, what has you bringing a celebrity to our humble little place?"

"Well, he's sort of my boyfriend. It's a very long and extremely bizarre story, let's just sum it up by saying he and I have been on the giving and receiving end of kisses." Tonks said, brushing past the story involving a time-traveling six-year-old.

"Only sort of? Tonks, I'm hurt." Harry said pouting. Tonks laughed and kissed him softly before flicking his nose teasingly.

She smirked, "Alright, he's my boyfriend. We've been together for a few months now, I figured it was time for him to meet the rest of the family since he's met my folks already. Harry, this is Mike Beane, former Potions prodigy, now purveyor of beverages of dubious quality. His wife over there, Ismelda Beane, was on the short list to becoming a hit-wizard but ran into a snag her seventh year."

At that, Mike waved, "I'm the snag. She would have had to be away for most of the year. She decided we should take our chances on this place instead. She makes a good bouncer, or she would if we closed later than eight pm."

The rest of their time went by quickly as they each had an irresponsibly large sandwich. Tonks withdrew the vault key from her pocket, "Here, I thought you'd want this back."

Harry shook his head and pressed it back into her hands, "Keep it. If something was to happen and you needed the money, I'd rather you not have to make a special trip to get it." That earned him another kiss. Normally a mustard-flavored kiss would not be something Harry would enjoy, but cutting through the mustard was the scent and even the taste of Tonks' breath.

Harry found that he really liked that, even with the mustard making a convincing argument for no more kisses until they'd brushed their teeth.

"So, we're a couple now?" Harry asked, looking at their interlaced hands once the kiss broke.

Tonks grinned, "We're already co-parents. You trust me enough to give me your vault key. I'd be an idiot not to want to keep you around. Plus...I think I'm falling for you, Mr. Potter." She said softly.

Harry smiled back at her, "I think I'm falling for you too Tonks."

 _Liar..._ They both thought to themselves, _You already love him/her..._


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells.

Grimmauld Place- Spring of 1996

Teddy Lupin was a reasonably happy child. He had no reason to be angry really. He had his mother, whom he loved. He had his Uncle Harry, who was swiftly becoming his father. Life was perfect.

Except for the man sitting across from him.

Teddy **hated** his biological father with a passion. Remus Lupin, for all the stories Harry told him of being a good man who had just been scared and had done the right thing when it mattered, was still the man who ran away from his mother. He was the reason she'd went to the final battle and died. So it should've been understandable to everyone that he didn't want to be friendly with the man.

It probably would have been understandable, except no one but Sirius knew that Remus was his father.

"Hello Teddy, my name is Remus. I'm a friend of your parents and hopefully, I can be your friend too." Remus said when he was introduced, offering a hand to the six-year-old. Teddy, after a nudge and a look from Tonks, took the hand and shook it briefly, before pulling back.

Tonks looked at him quizzically, "You're not usually this shy kiddo, what's wrong?" It was strange seeing her son, normally full of energy and almost always in a good mood, looking positively furious to be in the room with a man she considered a good friend. _He's looking at Remus like he stole the last slice of cake...I wonder why that is..._

"Nothing Mummy, can I be excused?" Teddy said after a moment. When Tonks nodded, Teddy left the room and made his way up to the Tapestry Room. He had to look at the spot, to make sure it still said he was the son of Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter. At this moment, having come face to face with his birth father, he needed to know that he was still on the tapestry as their son and not Remus'.

It still said what Sirius had put there. Teddy breathed a sigh of relief, this had been the thing that he'd dreaded. Meeting Remus Lupin. Sirius had told him there was no way they wouldn't meet at some point, but Teddy had liked the idea of that meeting never happening. "Came to check my handiwork little Marauder?" He heard from behind him. Turning, Teddy saw Sirius standing there, "All work, especially work that involves lying or other trickery, is backed with a lifetime warranty." He said with a little grin.

"Can you stay with me until he leaves?" Teddy asked Sirius quietly. For one of the few times since meeting the 'little SlytherPuff' as Sirius had come to think of his youngest cousin, _Loyal as a Puff but sneaky as any Snake..._ Sirius saw the scared little boy in Teddy Potter. He smiled and crossed the distance to Teddy, before kneeling and taking the boy into an embrace. Teddy closed his eyes and buried his face into Sirius' side.

Downstairs, Remus and Tonks were talking. "So, he just appeared in a room that didn't exist before that moment?" He asked her. At her nod, Remus laughed, "Well, that's one way to find out you have a son..." Teddy Potter had been a great surprise to Remus. Not just in his very existence, but something else. Teddy smelled...familiar...to him. He wasn't sure why, but Remus couldn't shake the idea that Teddy's scent reminded him of something.

"It was a bigger surprise finding out that I would die in '98 if nothing changed." Tonks admitted, "Thankfully, with the help, Teddy's given us from bedtime stories Harry told him, we've eliminated two of the things Wankermort is using to stay alive." She grinned then, "Sirius and I went to Gringotts, I was morphed to look like Auntie Bellatrix and we went straight down to her vault and got the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff out pretty as you please."

"How'd you get in without a wand?" Remus asked curiously.

Tonks chuckled, "That's why I brought Sirius. He was 'Lord Black' and Bellatrix Lestrange started life as Bellatrix Black. So he annulled her marriage and went into the vault to 'remove her dowry'." She smiled, "Then we took the Cup to Hogwarts, pulled Harry out of his Charms class long enough to shank the thing with the Sword of Gryffindor and Bob's your uncle."

"How is Harry taking this? Finding out he had a son, and was in a relationship with you?" Remus had been very surprised to hear that part of the story. Tonks had been openly flirting with him when he'd been in London. He wondered how she'd switched her attraction from him to a much younger wizard. _It's not jealousy, it's curiosity..._ He told himself, trying to shake off the notion of being jealous of a teenager.

Tonks let her hair turn a shade of pinker lighter than it had been, "He's been wonderful about it. Plus, our magic seems to agree with each other. Our patronus' switched, he's got a rabbit now and I've got a doe. At Christmas, I guess we finally stopped trying to fight it..." She smiled softly, her mind drifting back to the kiss in Mike and Ismelda's cafe, "We knew that the two of us had loved each other enough to bring Teddy into the world, so our Christmas gift to each other was our promise to do our best to make this work."

Remus looked at her, "So the two of you are a couple? I'm sure Teddy loves having you and Harry together..." For some reason, he didn't want to refer to Teddy as Harry's son. It was a petty thing, and he knew that, but he didn't care at the moment.

Tonks began to respond but stopped when Sirius came downstairs, holding a sleeping Teddy in his arms, "The Mini-Marauder wore himself out frowning at Moony." He said lightly, transferring the child to Tonks' arms.

She looked down at the boy in her arms, "I'd better get him home then." She said her goodbyes before departing for the floo.

Once they were alone Sirius turned to Remus, "So, what do you think of our little time-traveler?" Sirius asked. _It's your son, so I hope the answer is that you think he's marvelous..._ he thought as he watched Remus thinking.

"He doesn't like me." Remus said quietly, "What kind of stories did Harry tell him that he loves you and hates me? I've always been the more reasonable one, not too mention the best looking." The little aside had earned him a chuckle from Sirius, "But more to the point...he smells odd to me. I smell Dora on him, but I don't smell Harry."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, "That's hardly surprising. He lives with her. Harry's at school." Sirius shrugged, "Trust me, when that boy sees Harry, you know who his father is." _Please drop it Moony..._ Sirius silently implored his best friend.

Remus didn't say anything more that moment, but it was clear that the wheels were still turning.

Tonks House- a few months later

Teddy was in the room he shared with his mother. He could hear her talking on the floo with Harry. _She's mad. I hope Uncle Harry isn't in trouble. Mummy doesn't sound mad like that unless something bad happened._ Teddy crept closer to the door and cracked it. He saw Tonks kneeling in the green fire, speaking to Harry.

"You mean you had a vision of Sirius being hurt at the Ministry?" Tonks asked. Teddy couldn't hear Harry's response, which troubled him. Tonks spoke reassuringly, "I'll go over to Grimmauld Place myself and check it out. Just don't do anything, until you hear from me okay? Please? Thanks Harry..I'll contact you as soon as I've spoken to Sirius."

She pulled her head from the flames. Turning, Tonks saw Teddy there, "Teddy," Tonks asked, "Do you remember Harry ever telling you about an attack at the Ministry?" She asked him. Tonks really hoped this wasn't a real attack, and thanks to Teddy being from the future, she thought he would know.

Teddy tried to think, to remember anything. He'd been so busy making new, happy memories with his mother and Harry that he'd found the past harder and harder to recall clearly. "N-no mummy...I'm sorry.." He looked down sadly.

Tonks sighed and drew him into a hug, "It's alright kiddo. I'll go check on Sirius...you go to bed, okay?" When Teddy nodded and turned to go back into the bedroom Tonks grabbed her wand and vanished with a crack.

Teddy came back into the living room and sat down on the couch watching the fireplace. Sirius had become his best friend since coming to the past. The moment he'd changed the tapestry for him had cemented Sirius' place as a favorite relation of Teddy, and other little moments after that had changed him from family to something else.

He loved his cousin Sirius, he knew that. He also knew that after Mr. Weasley had gotten hurt during Christmas break, everyone had been on edge. The bad wizard, the one he'd heard his mother refer to as 'Wankemort', had been responsible. Harry hadn't liked talking about how Sirius had died, so Teddy had been unable to help and he hated that.

Teddy heard a creak from behind him. Turning, he saw his namesake standing on the stairs, "Your mother told you to go to bed. However, as she's not here and I'm your grandfather and thus obliged to spoil you, I think you and I should go to the kitchen and have something to snack on." Ted Tonks hadn't imagined being a grandfather yet, but a grandson from a future where both he and his daughter were dead had appeared one day and now Ted wanted to avoid that future. _Preferably without losing my grandson..._ He thought as he led Teddy into the kitchen.

"Grandpa?" Teddy said quietly as he watched Ted pour chocolate cereal into two bowls, "I'm scared." And he was. He was scared that Sirius was in trouble, that the bad wizard would hurt his mother or Harry. He'd came here wanting to see his mother, to have his family, and now he was worried he would lose it all.

Ted put down the cereal bowls on the table. He put a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "I understand that Teddy. You came from a place where you didn't have much in the way of family besides your dad. Now you've got it, but we're in the middle of a war." He smiled softly, "I'm scared too." He admitted.

"Why?" Teddy asked. Of the two grandparents, he knew the least about his grandfather. His grandmother had been alive for part of his life. He'd heard a few stories about Ted from Harry, from the one time he'd met him. It hadn't been a lot to go on.

"It's a war. I could wake up tomorrow and find out that Dora was gone. Or I could not wake up at all. War isn't logical, you can't put it in a neat little box. It's uncontrollable, and it scares me." He admitted quietly, "Besides, I just got you. I'd rather see you grow up than lose you the way I did the first time."

Teddy was quiet for a moment, then he hugged the older man.

Hogwarts at the same time

Harry paced by the fireplace in the office currently occupied by Delores Umbridge. Every moment felt like an eternity, ever second stretched longer and longer. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Ron were with him trying to keep him calm. "Tonks said she'd speak to you as soon as she heard from Sirius," Hermione said, "She's an Auror, let her work."

"What if it's a trap? What if they use Sirius to get to me...what if they capture Tonks?" Harry couldn't let that happen. It had taken him since Christmas, to be honest with himself enough to say that he was in love with Tonks. He'd even started ending their letters, 'Love, Harry', something that Tonks had begun doing as well, "I won't let Voldemort hurt her." He vowed to them.

"Mate, even if you knew for sure, we couldn't get there..." Ron said hesitantly, "We can't floo to the Ministry after hours, we're too young to apparate, and we can't fly on our brooms, that would take forever plus we'd be spotted for sure."

Harry had an idea then, "If we can't use brooms, we can use the Thestrals!"

That was when Umbridge, along with her Inquisitorial Squad and Snape, entered the room. There was a look of sadistic delight on the face of the current Headmistress, "Well well well, breaking into my office? I'll have your wand for this Potter." She said with a syrupy smile on her face, "Who are were you contacting?" She demanded.

When Harry just glared at her, Umbridge turned to Snape, "Bring me your veritaserum." She ordered. Snape looked from her to Harry. At this moment, he knew he could either ruin Harry's plan or assist him. He chose the former.

"I am out of veritaserum at the moment. It would take some time to brew." He said in a bored tone. He took silent pleasure in the flash of fury from the face of Umbridge. She was one of the few people that Snape had trouble deciding if he hated more or less than Harry.

"The enemy is attacking Padfoot!" Harry blurted, watching Snape's eyes widen momentarily before his bored mask was reapplied.

"We don't have time for your raving Potter. Just tell the Headmistress what she needs. I can't be bothered with this nonsense." With a swirl of his robes, Snape departed. Ostensibly, he was heading to his lab to get back to brewing, but in reality, he was on his way to London.

"You were in contact with Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge said, fingering her wand. When Harry refused to reply again, she turned and pointed the wand at Hermione, "Perhaps a touch of the cruciatus will loosen his tongue. Not on him of course, but on you...or perhaps you..." She said, placing the wand under Ginny's chin.

"He was! Please stop, I'll tell you everything!" Ron cried out, "Just don't hurt them, please!" He looked over at Harry, "I'm sorry mate, I have to do this...Dumbledore's weapon is nearly ready! It's in the Forbidden Forest!" Ron continued to ramble, stringing together a story frantically.

A pleased look lit upon the fat face of the pink garbed woman, "Very well. Take me to see this weapon." She pointed her wand at Ron and guided him out of the room, leaving Harry and others with the Squad.

As they left the Castle, Ron tried to make some kind of plan in his mind, _Maybe I can stun her once we get past the boundary? She's fat and slow, I doubt she'd be able to get the drop on me..._ He heard Umbridge panting as they continued, she struggled to match Ron's much longer stride.

Ron wasn't sure what to do next, so he just let his feet wander. They arrived at a clearing, "You are stalling for time." Umbridge said, "Show me the weapon." Ron tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He'd made it this far though, he had to think of something.

There was a crack of a twig somewhere deeper. Umbridge turned to look for the source of the sound. Behind her, Ron saw eight red eyeballs reflected in the moonlight. He turned to run, abandoning the older and slower woman and fleeing desperately towards the Castle. He heard her shriek in rage, saw a red light whiz just past his ear, and then he heard a terrible scream. Pushing himself faster he kept going, praying to whatever would listen that he would eventually get that shriek out of his head.

Rushing forward he saw Harry and the others, along with Tonks. He stopped at their side, panting for breath, his hands on his knees as he pulled in air, "Where is she?" Hermione asked, her hand going to his shoulder.

"Gone. A-acromantula got her..." He said, "We were in a clearing and I saw the eyes and then I ran. I heard her scream, then I think she cast a stunner at me, then she screamed again...that one was-" He didn't finish and Hermione hugged him. After a moment, he looked at them, "How did you get past her little team of idiots?"

Harry took Tonks' hand, "She came through the floo. Sirius is alright...she told them to leave before she arrested them for 'being stupid little shits'." He squeezed it gently, "As for the room I saw-"

"That was the Hall of Prophecy. They can't touch the prophecy without Harry. Not unless-" Her eyes widened, "Not unless the other person the prophecy was about does it. Shit! I've got to get back if they can't get you to do it...he'll have to do it himself."

"I'm coming with you!" Harry said, "If he touches you-"

Tonks shook her head, "Harry, you don't understand. This is-"

"How don't I understand, Tonks? He's been trying to kill me since I was a year old!" Harry said heatedly, turning to face her, "I'm not letting you run off to fight him."

"I'm an Auror, Harry. I was trained for this. Please, let me do my job..." She pleaded, "In the timeline Teddy came from I survived this...otherwise he wouldn't be alive." She tried to reason with him, but he was not having it.

"We've changed the timeline. I don't fall in love with you in the future, I love you now. I can't risk you dying now that I know how wonderful you are." Harry said, squeezing her hands gently, "Please. If you are going, let me come with you."

This was possibly the dumbest thing she'd ever do. Tonks knew that, but she couldn't look into his eyes and tell him no. Not about this. "Fine. You'd better pray that I die instead of you if this goes wrong Potter...and...and I love you too." She took his hand and dragged him back towards the Castle, "We'll use the floo. I can use my authorization to get into the Department of Mysteries faster than if we went through the public entrance."

Department of Mysteries

Tonks led Harry and the others towards the Hall of Prophecy, "Alright, everyone, stay quiet and together. We're just going in and grabbing one orb, we'll take it back to Hogwarts and let Dumbledore take care of it." Tonks said quietly. Luck seemed to be with them as they made their way through the darkened halls of the Department of Mysteries.

"The others should be here already..." Tonks said frowning, unconsciously moving in front of Harry and holding her wand in a more tightly clenched fist. She had regretted bringing them from the moment they stepped through the floo. She knew she shouldn't have done it. But Harry was right. She couldn't imagine him getting hurt where she couldn't be there. So the reverse, her being hurt and him being unable to help was something he didn't want to imagine either.

And then they arrived. Row after row of silvery orbs, each marked with a set of initials. "Here we are...alright, spread out two to a group and don't touch anything. If you see an orb marked with Harry's name come to find us." Tonks said as she and Harry began to look along their row. "You know," Tonks said quietly to him, "When you flooed me in the middle of the night, I was hoping for something a bit more romantic.."

"Trust me, waking up with a vision of Sirius being tortured wasn't on my list of things I wanted to do." Harry replied, "How about next time, we go to dinner before the deadly adventure?" That earned a soft chuckle from the witch and she took his hand squeezing it.

Coming to the end of the aisle, Harry spotted an orb. _S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D- Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_ _…_ He read silently, "Tonks, is this it?" When she nodded, he reached for the orb.

"Not so fast Potter!" A voice, familiar and annoying to both of them came from behind. Turning Harry saw Lucius Malfoy standing beside another witch. Harry could feel Tonks tense beside him.

"Little baby Potter, and Andi's little mongrel..." The witch said in a sing-song voice that managed, to Harry's ears, to be equal parts ridiculous and terrifying, "My failure of a sister is going to be missing a daughter when I'm finished with you."

"Auntie Bella, you're looking...well you look like a corpse shagged another uglier corpse and that baby died from an overdose." Tonks said, leveling her wand at them, "Uncle Lucy. Perhaps you should give Lestrange a few pointers on hair care."

"Charming. Hand us the prophecy Potter, or your friends die." Harry saw the others rounded up, brought towards them.

"Don't do it, Harry!" Hermione shouted, the wizard holding a wand on her cuffed her with his free hand. Ron leaped towards him, but a red light and a shout of "Crucio!" brought him onto the floor. Ron screamed as the Death Eater held the curse on him.

"Travers can hold that spell as long as we need him to. Give us the prophecy and I'll call him off." Lucius said calmly.

"Or, I could kill Travers." Came the voice of Sirius Black as he and the other Order members arrived. With that statement and a blasting curse sent towards the wand hand of the Death Eater Lucius had called Travers, the battle was joined.

Harry and Tonks fought against Lucius and Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange was a cagey opponent and Tonks had to use every trick in order to avoid the curses cast by her aunt, including shifting all of her organs out of the way of a piercing curse.

Lucius was an accomplished duelist, Harry learned. He was quick to counter spells, but as long as Harry had his back to the rows of prophecy orbs, Lucius was unwilling to cast spells that could damage them. Harry used that to his advantage, forcing the older man to shield and block instead of attack.

Then he saw Lucius fall to a stunning spell from Kingsley. Bellatrix fell back towards the entrance conjuring a blast of fire to keep them at bay. Harry rushed over to Tonks who was bleeding from the curse she'd taken earlier, "I'm fine." She said wincing, her hand on her side. A hand, Harry noticed, that was covered in blood.

"You're not fine, we need to get you out of here." Harry said, taking her free hand, "Come on, we'll take the prophecy and get out of here." He reached for the orb with his name on it, pulling it down he thought he saw a figure swirling in the silvery mist. Tucking it under his arm, he let Tonks lean on him, "Sirius, I've got to get Tonks out of here, she's been hurt! Can you get the others back to the Castle?"

Sirius nodded and Harry left the room with Tonks. They made their way back towards the floo chamber when Harry felt it. The stinging sensation that told him-

"Ah, Harry Potter, you brought me the prophecy after all. How kind of you. Give it here please." Voldemort said in a calm, almost bored tone as if Harry was holding the daily news. He stood by the door, flanked by Bellatrix and another wizard, taller than the Dark Lord with a great bushy beard, "If you do not, then I'm afraid Bellatrix and Dolohov will have to kill you."

"I don't think so, Tom," Harry said hurling the orb onto the ground. Voldemort roared in anger as the orb shattered and the silvery mist floated up. For a moment, Harry saw a figure and thought he heard the whisper of a voice, then it was gone. _Just poked the dragon, I hope he blinks first._

Voldemort drew his wand, " **AVADA KEDAVRA!** " The killing curse flew towards the couple, instinctively, Harry turned towards Tonks to shield her. The green light flew, striking a stone tablet that hadn't been there before. Harry looked and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Your prophecy has been destroyed Tom, I would suggest you leave." Dumbledore said before turning to Harry, "Take Nymphadora to Hogwarts, my office." He directed Harry, who began to pull Tonks towards the floo. Dumbledore fought against Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Dolohov as Harry made his way towards the door again.

Finally, reaching the floo, Harry shouted "Hogwarts Headmasters office!" and vanished in a flash of green fire.

Hogwarts a few hours later

Harry didn't sleep until well after the sun had risen. He'd seen his friends arrive. Hermione had a long wound across her stomach, Ginny and Luna each had cuts and burns on their arms. Ron was the worst one, cruciatus exposure and a number of cutting and burning hexes.

Tonks had gotten lucky. The damage was easily fixed by Madam Pomfrey and now she was sleeping. He was asleep in the chair beside her, his hand in hers.

When he awoke it was mid-morning. Tonks had a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and was eating eagerly. "Morning hero," She said to him, offering him a piece of bacon.

Taking it, Harry began to chew, "What happened, is everyone alright?" He asked her.

Tonks drew in a breath, "Your friends are on the mend. As for the Death Eaters, according to Albus, Uncle Lucy and a few of the others are going for a nice long visit at Hotel Azkaban." Then she grew serious and her hair went from pink to mousy brown, "As for the Order...Remus died. He pushed Sirius away from the Veil of Death and got sent through it by a spell from Bellatrix. Sirius killed her for it."

"Remus is dead?" Harry said quietly, "I can't believe it."

Tonks nodded, "We did incredibly well all things considered. Only one death. But..." She took his hand, "I was so scared when we were fighting in there. I know I can't ask you to run away with me and Teddy to someplace far away...I can't can I?"

Harry shook his head, "We're in this together."

"Indeed we are," Dumbledore said, drawing their attention, "With the destruction of the prophecy, Voldemort will never hear of the full scope of its message."

"What was it?" Harry asked him.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'd hoped to never need to tell it to you, but ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..'_ This message was given to me by Professor Trelawney when she applied for her position. Voldemort knew only a fragment of it, but it was what drove him to murder your parents. He will not give up, not until one of you is destroyed."

Tonks fell back against her bed, "Of course it couldn't be something easy like 'Harry is going to whip your snaky arse." She grumbled only to hear a giggle.

"Language Mummy," Teddy said as he came from behind the Headmaster and hugged her.

"Wotcher Teddy, sorry about the potty mouth." She said returning the hug. Harry rose and came to her side, as he hugged her and Teddy he knew one thing above all else.

His family would survive this, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy's Excellent Adventure

I own nothing, especially not HP. Shout out to Chaos Snow Kitsune again for coming up with this idea and letting me do stuff with it. Italics are thoughts and Bold is for spells. Enjoy the final chapter

Tonks House- Summer of 1996

Tonks was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Having been cleared to go home she and Teddy had left through the floo and returned home. Remus was dead. She sighed softly rolling onto her side and wincing as a stab of pain hit her in the side.

"Right. Don't do that again." She said to herself as she went back to laying facing up.

Remus had been a friend. Sort of. In all fairness, she hadn't seen him that much since joining the Order. They'd flirted a few times but nothing had ever come of it. Then she met Teddy. Then she fell in love with Harry.

Thinking of Harry brought a smile to her face. Her boyfriend hadn't left her side almost the entire time she'd been in the Infirmary. He'd taken his meals with her, even done his homework at her side. He'd only left her side to take Teddy for a walk when she'd needed to have a private meeting with Dumbledore.

That meeting had not been pleasant. Dumbledore had taken her to his office. Standing there was Sirius looking miserable. That hadn't been unexpected, what had been was the nature of the meeting.

Teddy had been born Theodore Edward Lupin. Son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. Teddy had lied to her and Harry.

" _Sirius has explained to me that he manipulated the Black Tapestry in order to hide the knowledge of Teddy's parentage." Dumbledore said, "The fact that he is still here is concerning."_

" _I still don't understand. Why did he want to prevent Remus and I from being together?" Tonks couldn't get that part through her head._

 _Sirius had the answer, "He ran away from you. More than once apparently. Teddy wanted his mother to survive this. He wanted you and Harry together."_

 _Tonks frowned, "Hang what I wanted I suppose."_

" _Tell me that you haven't been happy with Harry..." Sirius replied to her, before looking down in thought, "I'm not saying what he did was right, or what I did was right...but I am saying I've never seen him happier, or you for that matter."_

That was what led Tonks to this moment. Teddy was downstairs with Harry. She needed to make her decision. Would she tell Harry the truth, or would she let him continue to believe that Teddy was his son?

 _Remus is gone now...Harry finding out won't bring him back._ She muttered a curse and made up her mind. She rolled from the bed and stood up gingerly. Stepping carefully she made her way to the door and then walked out of her room and down the stairs.

She found Teddy asleep on the couch beside Harry. Harry was reading quietly, one arm balancing the book, the other arm around Teddy's waist, letting the boy lean against him. Tonks smiled softly. At that moment Harry was more beautiful to her than any other time they'd ever shared. Harry noticed her and smiled, he lifted his arm and motioned with his head for her to take a seat.

Tonks did so gratefully, she slid in beside him. When his arm went around her shoulders, she leaned in against him, "Harry...I...we need to talk.." She said quietly, "Not now...but tomorrow, can we take a walk by the waterfront?"

He nodded, "Should we bring Teddy or is this a date?" At the idea of another date with Harry, Tonks didn't know if she could make it to the morning.

River Brede Waterfront- Summer of 1996

The River Brede flowed lazily before them as Harry and Tonks, wearing muggle clothing, made their way towards a small park. Tonks held his hand in hers as they walked. She had no idea what to tell him. How do you say 'by the way our son isn't. He's mine and a man who died before he could be conceived.'? Tonks had no idea what to say.

"It's beautiful here. Do you think Teddy would want to stay in London once we start looking for a place of our own? I kind of like the idea of getting a house along the river otherwise..." Harry told her quietly as they passed a small family.

Tonks looked at the family as they walked past them. A young mother and father pushed twin prams, each holding a sleeping child. An image of Harry and Tonks with a child, this one born from them, filled her mind. "I...I could see our family here." She told him quietly, "If you wanted that..." _If you want me once I tell you the truth..._ She thought miserably.

Harry saw the flicker of sadness as her hair shifted slightly to a duller pink than it had been. He squeezed her hand drawing her eyes to him. Once she was looking at him, he kissed her gently, "I want our family, all three of us, to have a place of our own." She drew in a breath and held him close.

"Harry, I've got to tell you something..." She said after the embrace broke, "Teddy lied to us..about his father. He was the son of Remus and me..." She explained everything she knew based on what she'd been told by Sirius. Harry, she noticed, was very quiet as he listened to her. "So that's it. From everything Sirius said, Teddy was raised by you, but as your godson. He resented Remus for leaving so came here and did everything in his power to bring us together instead."

"So, where does that leave us?" Harry asked her, "Do you still want this?"

There was a vulnerability in his voice than broke her heart. She pulled him into a tight embrace, "Of course I still want this. I didn't say 'I love you, but only if Teddy is your biological son'...I said 'I love you', and I do." She kissed him softly, "Now, do we tell Teddy that we know?"

Harry shook his head, "He's our son. He brought us together because he loved us." He sighed gently, "Too bad this isn't the kind of thing we can hold over his head like an embarrassing Polaroid.." He chuckled and then frowned, "But if Remus is dead then how is Teddy still here?"

Tonks thought back, "Albus said that since Teddy stays shifted to look like a mix of us, and wanted nothing more than to be our son...magic must have intervened for him. Just like how he got here in the first place."

"He's a lucky little guy.." Harry said, "I'm a pretty lucky guy too.." That earned him another kiss and as he and Tonks wandered through the waterfront, he knew he wanted to stay lucky.

Tonks/ Potter Wedding Summer of 1997

Harry winced as Tonks trod on his foot again. The war was over. Voldemort was gone forever this time. Harry had a new lightning bolt scar on his chest from another killing curse, but besides that he was whole. He smiled softly and dipped his wife of two hours before pulling into a kiss.

Teddy was sitting beside his grandfather watching them dance. He grinned watching Sirius and Hestia Jones dancing together. At the table across from his, Teddy saw Fleur talking to her sister. He saw Fleur whisper something to Gabrielle, who then smiled and her way over to the table where he sat with Ted.

"Bonjour Teddy, will you dance with me? Everyone else is too big." She asked him. Gabrielle Delacour, Teddy found, was the least gross girl he'd ever met. Maybe it was her huge blue eyes or her shimmery white-blonde hair, but Teddy found very quickly that whatever the twelve-year-old wanted, he would do his best to give it to her.

"Uh...s-sure. I'm not very good though. I take after my mum more than my dad." He said as he stood up and let her lead him out onto the dance floor. She giggled and began to move him to the beat of the music.

"That's alright Teddy, I will teach you." She said smiling at him. Gabrielle had heard all about Teddy from Fleur. This had been the first chance she'd had to meet him. He was very cute, she found herself thinking. "Your parents are finally married...and all it took was you breaking the time-space continuum..." She teased him.

"The time-space what?" He said puzzled, eliciting another giggle from the older girl.

Gabrielle spun with him, "It's a phrase the muggles use. You had to come back in time and change everything in order to get the outcome you wanted." She watched him as he seemed to be trying to make the right answer.

"Not what I wanted exactly. I wanted my mum alive, yeah..but I also wanted them happy. Dad was never really happy after she died. He and his wife then argued almost every night..." Teddy said, "She was awful to both of us."

"Who was she?" Gabrielle asked him as they continued to dance, moving past his parents and ending up beside Kingsley and Emmeline Vance.

"Ginny. It's weird, the Ginny I knew was always angry with us. But this Ginny is like a different person." Teddy said. He was telling the truth, this Ginny Weasley seemed very different than 'Aunt Ginny'. The Ginny he knew now was happily dating Dean Thomas.

"It is too bad that Dean is moving to the States to work for the Magical Congress. Fleur said that with the time difference and his duties, he and Ginny would have to be 'night-time friends'." Gabrielle said to her dance partner Teddy thought back to his time in what was now his past. He'd heard the term 'night-time friend' from his Aunt Fleur. It was hard to really focus on that past as if time itself knew he'd cheated and wanted to make sure he couldn't use any more future knowledge.

"What does she mean by that?" Teddy asked Gabrielle after a moment.

Gabrielle shrugged, "They'll only get to talk at night. Or when they can arrange an international portkey." Had Dean been her 'night-time friend' then as well? Teddy turned to find him sitting beside Ginny. He looked somewhat familiar but Teddy couldn't remember enough details to place him exactly.

The two continued to dance when it was time for her to leave, she kissed his cheek. This caused a redness to come to his cheeks, as well as the rest of him. That full body blush garnered another giggle and a promise that she would write him when she returned home.

Potter House Winter of 1999

Teddy looked into the crib where his sister, Lily Reagan Potter looked up at him. He smiled, shifting his hair and gaining a toothless smile from her. "Well Lily, you're four days old and about to have your first New Year's Eve. Normally as your big brother, I'd stay here and we'd have a party. But I have a date."

Lily gurgled at him, and Teddy took that as a reply, "Gabrielle is coming all the way France. We're going to Uncle Sirius' party in London and you have to stay with Grandpa and Grandma. Dad thought you could behave, but Mum told him that if he brought her newborn daughter to a party the next one you'd go to would be his wake." He grinned and reached down to stroke his sisters face.

Teddy remembered the night Harry and Tonks forgot the silencing charms. It had been a few weeks after their wedding. Teddy thought they were fighting. He had raced to the door just as his mother screamed Harry's name. Suddenly, he was on the other side of the door.

Harry and Tonks were in bed. _Wrestling_ He'd thought to himself, that was how Tonks had described it. After Tonks promised him she wasn't angry with either him nor Harry, Teddy went back to his room. _Had this been what he'd heard when he thought Harry and Ginny were fighting?_ Was it possible that Teddy had misinterpreted everything?

Teddy was brought back to the present day when he heard the nursery door open. It was Tonks. She walked in and picked up Lily, "Mum and Dad will be here soon, then we can get on. You need to put on the clothes we bought you so we can leave as soon as they get here. Unless you want to miss Gabrielle's arrival..." She teased him. Teddy raced out of the room and Tonks sat down in the rocking chair to nurse her daughter.

Harry arrived a few moments later struggling with his tie.

"Let me move Lily and I'll help you," Tonks said standing up and switching Lily to the other side. Task completed, she turned and used her free hand to draw her wand and flick it at Harry, causing his tie to correct itself. "How have you not learned that spell, considering how bad you are at tying ties?" She asked kissing her husband as their daughter nursed.

"It didn't really come up when I was fighting Voldemort." Harry replied with a grin, "Besides, I know you've got my back." That was when Teddy returned with a white shirt and black pants like Harry.

"Grandma and Grandpa are in the living room," Teddy said, fiddling with the tie. Like Harry, he'd been unable to get the hang of it and with a fake put-upon sigh, Tonks fixed his tie as well. Setting Lily down in her crib, the three Potters made their way to the floo and to Grimmauld Place.

Potter/Delacour Wedding- Summer of 2011

Teddy Potter kissed his bride. He and Gabrielle had been in love since the day of his parent's wedding when they'd first met. At least for Teddy, it felt that way. _She must like me back_...He thought with a smile as they turned and listened to the assembled crowd applauding, _after all, we dated for over a decade..._

Teddy and Gabrielle made their way through the crowd, accepting congratulations from the assembled throng. "You know if you do what you were discussing last night they will never forgive you," Gabrielle whispered to him.

"Tell me you don't want to hear the same stories over and over about how adorable we were as kids...Mum still tells the story about me using the international floo at the Ministry to sneak to France when I was fourteen." Teddy said, "Besides, Cousin Sirius said that he'd let us borrow his motorcycle."

That earned an appraising look from Gabrielle, "I do like that motorcycle of his...I suppose we could start our honeymoon a little early. But I'm getting all three of my dances first Mr. Potter. I want to dance with Papa, with Harry, and with my husband."

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, "Your wish, Mrs. Potter, is my command..."

Teddy Potter was, as his father often told him, a very lucky person. And as his wife had said during their first dance, all it had taken was breaking the time-space continuum.


End file.
